Death Battle: Ganondorf vs Darth Vader
by Life Savior
Summary: Two rulers of the dark will duel and the winner shall receive the powers of the loser...and I will get some rage. Adult language and death.


**Death Battle belongs to Screw Attack. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Star Wars in anyway.**

**Warning: Adult language and death.**

* * *

**Ganondorf vs Darth Vader**

Wiz: Since starting Death Battle we have seen many powerful heroes and villains, all of whom cannot be defeated by any ordinary man,

Boomstick: But these lords of darkness really take the cake. Ganondorf, the King of Darkness,

Wiz: and Darth Vader, the former Jedi turned Sith Lord.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick,

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

**Ganondorf**

Wiz: In the land of Hyrule there lives a tyrant of pure darkness and evil, willing to make whatever sacrifice necessary to get what he wants,

Boomstick: That man is my Uncle Steven.

Wiz:...No, it's Ganondorf. But that was a pretty good guess.

**Background**

**Full name: Ganondorf Dragmire**

**Age: Unknown(Possibly centuries)**

**Height: 7 feet l 231.36 cm**

**Weight: 286 lbs l 129.727 kg**

**Great King of Evil**

**Former king of the Gerudo**

**Plays the Pipe Organ**

**Surrogate mothers: Koume and Kotake**

Wiz: As the only male born into a nearly all female race Ganondorf was crowned king of the Gerudo.

Boomstick: Wait! He is the king of a race almost all WOMEN!? Lucky bastard.

Wiz: As their king Ganondorf forced the Gerudo into becoming thieves, earning him the title King of Thieves.

Boomstick: What? Like the app with the little ninja cube?

Wiz: No, an actual King of Thieves. And as the King of Thieves Ganondorf sought out to steal the Triforce, an ancient, magical relic that grants people's wishes. If he could one day gain the power of this talisman he would use its power to rule the world.

Boomstick: But fortunately the Triforce was broken into three pieces, the Triforce of Wisdom, the Triforce of Power, and the Triforce of Courage. UNfortunately he has gotten the Triforce on several occasions. This guy just does not give up. You'd think after getting killed multiple times that he would just get a job or at least a hobby.

Wiz: I think his hobby is stealing the Triforce. But Ganondorf doesn't just steal to get to the Triforce.

**Abilities**

**Extremely powerful(Due to the Triforce of Power)**

**Expert magic user**

***Create armies of monsters**

***Open portals**

***Flight**

**Nearly Immortal**

Wiz: In the Legend of Zelda games, Ganondorf is often seen with the Triforce of Power, in fact he has even claimed it as his birthright.

Boomstick: As you can probably tell by the name the Triforce of Power increases his strength immensely, and he was already strong enough to beat an army of monsters!

Wiz: He is also an expert magician, he can create countless monsters all loyal to him and him alone and create portals.

Boomstick: He can even create copies of himself, known as Phantom Ganon. He often plays a game of Dead Man's Volley with his opponent's, much like Ganondorf does. They create a magical ball and throw it at the other guy. Their opponent must then hit it back to them. I know that we're all winners, but you're really not if you lose this game.

Wiz: And if that's not enough he can even fly.

Boomstick: Like he wasn't terrifying enough already. But Ganondorf doesn't use just the Triforce and his magic to win fights. He wields the Warlock Blade, the very sword used by the Seven Sages at their attempt to kill the guy, but that didn't really work out and he took it after killing the Water Sage. You know you're bad ass when you use the sword that almost killed you in combat.

Wiz: But by far the most powerful of his abilities is his transformation into Ganon.

**Ganon**

**Increased size**

**Increased strength**

**Increased magic abilities**

**Increased...Everything**

Wiz: As Ganon Ganondorf's abilities increase even further. Though he does seem to be more reckless in this form.

Boomstick: Like any good second form it increases his strength, magic, and makes him look awesome.

Wiz: Although Ganondorf is extremely powerful he is not invincible.

**Weaknesses**

**Vulnerable to light magic**

**Careless as Ganon**

**Over-confident**

**Unstable personality**

Wiz: Ganondorf has gotten so close to conquering Hyrule so many times that he could have reached out and grabbed the throne but his over-confidence has stopped him from reaching his goal. He also seems to be a bit unstable,

Boomstick: A BIT!?

Wiz: And he is extremely weak against light based magic, such as the Arrows of Light created by Zelda. He also follows some sort of code of honor. He will not attack a downed or disarmed enemy. Even when he had the chance to cut down Zelda he just knocked her out.

Boomstick: And, surprisingly, Ganondorf cannot properly control the Triforce of Power, which has lead to him dying a lot. But he before he dies, which has become a regular thing for him, Ganondorf leaves quite a mark on Hyrule.

**Feats**

**Has nearly conquered Hyrule multiple times**

**Survived the Fused Shadow**

**Survived an attack from Valoo**

**Has died many times(As we have mentioned a lot) but is somehow...still going.**

Wiz: Ganondorf has almost conquered Hyrule every time he has surfaced and survived a full on attack from Valoo and even Midna's Fused Shadow, which is incredibly powerful.

Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Did she just blow up a castle!? By just trying to stab the guy!? Well I'm convinced, Ganondorf is one tough lord of darkness.

"He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?" -Ganondorf

**Darth Vader**

Wiz: From the brightest light comes the darkest shadows. Before he was Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Master who served the Republic in their fight against the Empire.

Boomstick: Until he decided to take a step into the Dark Side. Hell, he practically packed his bags and moved there.

**Background**

**Real name: Anakin Skywalker**

**Age: Mid/Early 50s**

**Height: 6'1"(As Anakin), 6'8"(As Vader) l 185 cm(As Anakin), 207 cm(As Vader)**

**Weight: 185 lbs(As Anakin), 300 lbs(As Vader)**

**Ex-wife: Padme Amidala(Deceased)**

**Former master of Ahsoka Tano**

**Sith Lord**

**Cyborg**

Wiz: After learning that his wife and his unborn child would be killed in a vision, Anakin sought out to find a way to change this. He then found out that Chancellor Palpatine was Darth Sidious, who told him he could save Amidala by training in the Dark Side. After completing his training Anakin lead the attack on the Jedi Council, killing every Jedi he could find, but this streak ended when he fought Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Boomstick: In a FREAKIN' VOLCANO! Let's just say that things got to hot to handle for Anakin.

Wiz: It was then that Emperor Palpatine arrived, because he just in the volcano I guess, and revived Anakin as the famous Sith Lord, Darth Vader.

**The Force**

**Telekinisis**

**Force Choke**

**Force Repulse**

**Force Crush**

**Force Destruction**

**Force Rage**

**Force Lightning**

**Force Mind Trick**

**Levitation**

**Protection bubble**

Wiz: As a Sith Lord Darth Vader has a strong connection with the Dark Side. He can preform moves like the famous Force Choke and Force Repulse. But there are a few more tricks up his sleeve, including the dangerous Force Crush and Force Destruction.

Boomstick: The Force Crush lifts the opponent into the air and BLOWS THEM UP! The Force Destruction completely annihilates everything effected, even those who escape it won't be feeling to hot.

Wiz: Force Rage increases his speed and power, Force Lightning shoots bolts of lightning out of his fingers, though he uses this ability rarely since it could endanger his life supporting system, and the Force Mind Trick allows him to control other peoples minds. He can also levitate and create a shield made from the force.

Boomstick: Holy crap, this guy has got some powers.

Wiz: But he his defense is just as great as his offense.

**Darth Vader Armor**

**Enhanced durability**

**Enhanced stamina**

**Sensory Enhancements**

Wiz: The suit he wears is incredibly strong and gives him more energy to use in combat. It also allows him to survive in normally inhospitable terrains.

Boomstick: Too bad for old Vader that the suit weighs over 200 lbs.

Wiz: But the suit is essential to his survival, though this does make it a weakness.

**Weaknesses**

**Suit required to live**

**Limited mobility without the Force**

Wiz: The suit contains everything required for Vader to live, so if it's damaged he will die. Plus he isn't very agile without the force.

Boomstick: But his powers have definitely helped him on his way to the top.

**Feats**

**Killed Mace Windu**

**Killed almost all of the Jedi**

**Survived against and killed nine different assassins**

**Trained an apprentice who matched himself and Emperor Palpatine**

Wiz: With the assistance of Palpatine, Vader was able to kill Mace Windu and killed almost all of the Jedi. He's even survived nine consecutive assassins and killed all of them.

Boomstick: But his best accomplishment was training a Sith Apprentice who actually beat Vader and matched that crazy, wrinkly mess of an Emperor.

Wiz: Despite starting off as a noble Jedi Master, Darth Vader is the most deadly Sith Lord in the Star Wars universe.

"The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the force." -Darth Vader

**Death Battle**

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

Darth Vader walked down the hall of the bridge of the Star Destroyer, while people around him worked with computers. Darth Vader stopped in his tracks and settled his hand his lightsaber in its holster. "I sense a disturbance." He mutters. Suddenly red lights flash in the bridge and the people who were working so calmly before were in a panic. "Lord Vader! There has been a major security breach, but no ship has entered the Destroyer." Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door to the bridge. Vader pulls out his lightsaber and waits for what ever could be coming to them. The doors slide open and a Stromtrooper limps into the room, but something pulls him back out and he screams. Ganondorf walks into the room carrying the body of the Stormtrooper by the throat and tosses it aside. He creates balls of dark fire and fires them at the men below Vader, killing them.

"Who are you?" Vader asks as he diminishes the flames with the Force

"I am Ganondorf, the future king of Hyrule, and I want the power of the Empire." Ganondorf answers.

Vader scoffs. "The only one strong enough to control the Empire is me." Vader says.

"Care to test that theory?" Ganondorf asks as he unsheathes the Warlock Blade. Vader activates his lightsaber and points it at Ganondorf.

**Fight!**

Vader uses Force Rage to charge at Ganondorf and their blades clash. Vader uses the Force to push Ganondorf back and lifts him into the air. He sends Ganondorf into a wall and charges at him and stabs him his lightsaber. He pulls it out and lets Ganondorf fall to the ground. "What a shame. I was hoping you would be more of a challenge." Vader walks away but is stopped by a fireball. Vader turns around to find Ganondorf on his feet, his hand consumed in dark flames. "That's impossible." Vader says in disbelief. "I have survived attacks more powerful than your pitiful toy." Ganondorf says, whipping his fist to diminish the flames. "You do not know of the power of the Force, fellow dark one." Vader uses Force Lightning on Ganondorf, forcing him to his knees. Ganondorf suddenly disappears and reappear behind Vader and backhanded him in the face. Ganondorf's hand is consumed in dark flames again and he punches Vader, sending him crashing into the wall. Ganondorf jumped towards Vader and tries to impale him but Vader pushes him to ground and uses Force Destruction. As the smoke surrounding him clears he sees Ganondorf still on his feet. "You are quite powerful, wizard, but you are no match for me." Vader charges and swings his lightsaber at Ganondorf but he blocks it with his sword. Ganondorf fires a fireball and Vader's chest and he is sent flying. Ganondorf appears in front of Vader on the floor and grabs him by the throat. Ganondorf punches him with a flaming fist and sends dark flames throughout Vader's body. Ganondorf throws Vader behind him and out of the bridge through the door. Vader rolls along the hallway. Vader struggles to get up. Ganondorf enters the hall and walks towards Vader. "It looks you're just about done." Ganondorf says as Vader grunts. "I will put you out of your misery." Ganondorf raises his sword but he is stopped. Vader lifts Ganondorf into the air and says; "Your arrogance will be your downfall." Vader uses Force Crush and Ganondorf explodes, sending smoke all around him. Vader gets up and begins to walk away. A loud grunt is heard. Vader looks behind him and finds that when the smoke is cleared a giant boar monster now stands where Ganondorf was. Ganon charges at Vader and tackles him. Ganon slams him into the wall at the end of the hall. Ganon continues to ram into Vader until he positions his tusk in front Vader and impales him. Ganon turns back into Ganondorf and Vader's body falls to the floor with a gaping hole in his torso.

**K.O.!**

Boomstick: Man, Star Wars villains are just dropping like flies.

Wiz: Darth Vader's deep connection with the Force allowed him to gain the upper hand early on into the fight,

Boomstick: But Ganondorf's Triforce of Power was just too much for him.

Wiz: One of the Triforce of Power's benefits is the near immortality that it gives to it's user. In fact Ganondorf has only ever been defeated by light magic, such as the Arrows of Light and the Master Sword.

Boomstick: But light magic is not Vader's forte. Even if the Force were magic Vader hasn't exactly been to the light side that much anymore. His only option was to overpower Ganondorf, which wasn't very likely. It became impossible when Ganondorf turned into Ganon.

Wiz: And Darth Vader's many medical conditions did not make it easy for him, especially after taking so much damage.

Boomstick: Well I'm not at all surprised since the guy has freaking asthma. Looks like Vader's lack of faith ended with a giant hole in his chest.

Wiz: The winner is Ganondorf.

* * *

**Wiz: Have an idea for a Death Battle? Leave a comment to this story.**

**Boomstick: And please, help us. He's got us captive.**

**Life Savior: No I don't, Boomstick.**

**Boomstick: Please. You've gotta help us.**

**Life Savior: You're not captured.**

**Boomstick: I haven't been home in weeks.**

**Life Savior: I let you go home last night.**


End file.
